Journey to the Center of the Earth (2024 TV series)
Journey to the Center of the Earth is a 2024 television series by HBO based on the Journey to the Center of the Earth series by Lin Carter and produced by Steven Spielberg. It aired from 2009 to 2014 with 5 seasons consisting of sixteen episodes each season with the series finale airing on December 22, 2014. Plot During the 1970's Eric Carstairs a young American is visiting Egypt when he saves an old professor named Percival P.Potter from a gang of thugs in an alley and as a result builds a friendship between them. Prof. Potter tells them about a place that supposedly lies underneath the Sahara Desert, a vast underground cavern called Zanthodon which was supposedly formed 150,000,000 when an asteroid struck the earth and coughing out a huge underground cavern that is also rumored to be filled with dinosaurs and many other extinct creatures and that its entrance is said to be through an extinct volcano somewhere in Southern Algeria. Prof. Potter says that he can prove that it exists due to various recordings Babylonian and Biblical records, he asks Eric to help him and Eric offers to fly them there in his helicopter Babe. A week later they arrive at the mountain range and start to descend through of the extinct volcano, Babe then starts to have mechanical troubles but Eric still descends through the tube and soon they see light. They fly towards and soon they are flying over a great jungle, however much to their surprise Babe is attacked by a pack of prehistoric Pteranodon which cause Babe to crash. They make it out of the wreck but they are then both attacked by an enraged Triceratops which cause chases them into a tree but they are then saved by a Woolly Mammoth which fights a kills the Triceratops. However whilst their exploring they are captured by a group of Neanderthals called the Gorpoks who the servants of the Sluaghs, a race of gigantic five foot long slugs who have hypnotic powers and sometimes feed on their human captives. Eric and Potter eventually help them rebel against the Sluaghs and the Gorpoks but they then have to fight of against the Barbary Pirates and the Empire of Zar, Eric meanwhile falls in love with to beautiful cave-woman Darya. Cast and Characters Ashley Zukerman as Eric Carstairs - A young American who was visiting Egypt when he befriended Prof. Potter after saving him from a group of thugs, he was then told about Zanthodon and how to supposedly enter it by an extinct volcano located in Southern Algeria. When they entered by Eric's helicopter Babe they discovered that Zanthodon was a huge underground cavern inhabited by dinosaurs and cave-people, it was here that he fell in love with the beautiful cave-woman Darya. John Hurt as Prof. Percival P. Potter - An elderly Professor from Great Britain who Eric saved from a gang of muggers, he then told Eric of Zanthodon's supposed existence from records dating from different eras in the worlds history. When they enter Zanthodon by Eric's helicopter Babe that discovered that Zanthodon was a vast underground cavern covered in jungle and full of dinosaurs and prehistoric humans. They help them to rebel against the slug like Sluaghs and face of against other threats like the Gorpoks and the Barbary Pirates. Allison Miller as Darya/Empress Zarys - A beautiful Cro-Magnon from Thandar who was captured by the Prehistoric Animals Dinosaurs * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Carnotaurus * Gallimimus * Pachycephalosaurus * Psittacosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Stegosaurus * Styracosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Velociraptor Non Dinosaur Reptiles * Elasmosaurus * Kronosaurus * Prestosuchus * Pteranodon Other Prehistoric Creatures * Archaeopteryx * Arsinoitherium * Aurochs * Gomphotherium * Stephanorhinus * Cave Bear * Dire Wolf * Smilodon * Woolly Mammoth Animals *Barbourofelis morrisi *Steppe bison *Deinotherium *Stegodon *West African Black Rhinoceros () *Short-faced bear *Mixotoxodon *Josephoartigasia monesi *Homotherium *Nesodon *Ursus deningeri *Toxodon *Megalictis ferox * ** * ** Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Locations